


Ten Feet Tall

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Geno drinks his wine, pokes at his food, watches Jamie duck his head so he can hear what Sid is saying to him above the background din of the other diners, and seethes.





	Ten Feet Tall

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Are you jealous?"

Geno drinks his wine, pokes at his food, watches Jamie duck his head so he can hear what Sid is saying to him above the background din of the other diners, and seethes.

He’s heard story after story, chirp after chirp about Sid’s weakness for large men for years.

Sid asking men in bars if they played sports just because they had broad shoulders and running into Shea Weber’s arms during practice.

Geno would laugh along with the rest of the guys after Sid would let it slip that someone on the other team had a _‘big body’_ and then slap his glove on Sid’s helmet when his face burned with embarrassment.

It never really bothered him that Sid never seemed to pay him any special attention.

He was almost constantly the biggest guy on the team, all long legs and arms that gave him the ability to loom over his opponents in a way that only a few guys in the league can pull off.

It was all for laughs anyways.

Sometimes he figured Sid made comments about other guys physiques for fun- to take some of the stress away after a bad game or a long road trip.

Geno never took any of it seriously until Reaves showed up in the off season with his big personality and hard hands.

He had to listen to Ryan say that Sid was his guy now and skate teasing circles around him in practice while Sid giggled, loud and carefree in the face of a promise of protection out on the ice.

He had to watch Ryan and Sid sit together in the penalty box when they played the Preds. Sid rolling his eyes and talking shit and Reaves squeezed in next to him, patting Sid’s knee with the hand that didn’t have the ice pack wrapped around it.

It went from bad to worse when Jamie flew in from Dallas.

All six foot seven of him with quick feet and soft hands and every time Sid craned his neck to look up at him Geno felt like snapping his stick over his knee.

_‘Did you see his fight against Manning?’_

_‘Did you see his goal?’_

_‘Isn’t is amazing that someone so big can skate like that?’_

Geno’s not sure how much more of it he can take especially since no one seems to call him on it.

Sid and Jamie sit together on plane rides and next to each other on the bus and they’re always talking and laughing and none of the guys say shit about it.

It’s the most obvious chirping material and they all look the other way each time Jamie bends down to whisper something into his ear or Sid drops Jamie’s height into a completely unrelated conversation.

Tonight Jamie and Sid are sitting next to each other at dinner, as always, but their chairs are pushed closed together and there’s not an inch of space between their shoulders. Their food is mostly untouched, too busy talking and laughing for them to have time to pick up their forks.

Geno watches as Sid turns his body even closer to him., sealing himself off from the rest of the table.

Sid picks a thread off the shoulder of Jamie’s shirt and his knuckles brush against the side of his neck.

Geno shakes his head and down the last of his wine.

He slams the glass down on the table hard enough to rip Sid’s attention away from the side of Jamie’s neck.

“”Why don’t you just get on your knees right here, Sid?”

Sid blinks at him and from down the table he hears Tanger say _“oh shit.”_

“Excuse me,” Sid says back and Geno rolls his eyes and throws his napkin across his plate as he stands up.

“Use the table cloth to hide so everyone else can’t see. Can have some privacy.”

Sid gapes at him while the rest of the table is either stunned into silence or or hiding laughter behind their hands as Geno turns away from the table and towards the restrooms.

He needs to cool off. Maybe splash some water on his face and figure out a way to deal with his feelings because this is clearly not working.

He pushes the men’s room door open and spins on his heels when it doesn’t swing shut behind him.

Sid’s standing there with his hands out at his sides, palms up.

“What the fuck was that,” he asks and Geno winces.

“I’m know, Sid. Not good.”

“That’s not an answer. What the fuck was that?”

“You sleeping with him?”

Sid blinks and Geno slumps back against the sinks.

“Jamie. You fucking him? It’s obvious you want to.”

Sid takes a step forward. “It’s obvious?”

“Yes. Always laughing and talking and going on and on about how good he is on the ice even though he’s so big. So obvious, Sid. You always liked big guys. Not a secret.”

“No,” Sid says as he looks Geno up and down. “I guess it’s not.”

“So,” Geno says with a shrug. “Are you?” It’ll burn to hear but maybe that way he can start to move on.

“Are you jealous?”

Now it’s Geno’s turn to stare at him.

“What?”

Sid steps even closer. They’re almost toe to toe. “Are you jealous of Jamie?” Sid puts his hand flat on Geno’s chest, right over his heart. “Does the thought of the two of us together bother you?”

“Sid?”

Sid looks up at him, actually cranes his neck to look up at him, and bats his eye lashes.

Geno’s mouth goes dry and he starts to sweat.

“Are you jealous,” Sid asks again and Geno can’t find the words. They all slip right out of his mind.

All he can do is nod and hold himself up on the edge of the sink when Sid smiles.

“Okay. What are you going to do about it?”

Geno can’t speak, but he can act.

He grabs Sid by the collar of his shirt and crushes their mouths together as he walks them back towards the stalls.

Sid walks backwards with his hands out to keep them from crashing into anything too hard. It helps them find the very last stall and once Geno pushes him inside Sid locks the door.

“What do you want,” he pants when Geno starts to kiss his way down the side of Sid’s neck. “What do you want me to do, oh fuck,” he breathes out when Geno bites at his skin. “Anything you want, Geno, anything.”

Geno kisses him again, wet and dirty then pulls away and pushes Sid down to his knees by his shoulders.

Sid looks up at him and laughs under his breath as he undoes Geno’s belt.

“You just want to feel tall,” he says and Geno drags his thumb across Sid’s bottom lip.

“Want to feel your mouth on my dick. Hurry up.”

Sid flicks his tongue against the pad of his thumb and smiles around it when Geno groans and thunks his head back against the stall door.

He comes too quickly with Sid swallowing around him and he’d feel embarrassed about it if not for the way Sid gasps and spill across his fist before Geno can even get him all the way out of his pants.

They stand together, foreheads touching and chests heaving like they’ve just come off a double shift.

“We have to go back out there,” Sid says finally and Geno closes his eyes.

“Why?”

Sid rubs his hand up and down Geno’s back as he says “I said I’d pick up the check. The boys would wait all night for a chance to make me pay.”

Their faces are red and their hair is wild when they stand in front of the mirrors hanging over the sinks. They wash their hands and splash water on the back of their necks and then they get stuck there when Sid pushes him back against the edge of the sink and kisses him like he’s ready to go for round two.

When they finally stumble out into the restaurant all the guys are still at the table.

Jake and Dominik are blushing and avoiding eye contact while Tanger whistles and Reaves pats Geno on the back with an emphatic “nice.”

Sid takes his seat next to Jamie and Jamie holds his fist out for him to bump his own against. He winks and Sid ducks his head.

“Wait,” Geno says. “What the fuck?”

“Oh my god,” Tanger groans. “Do you seriously not get it? They’ve been trying to make you jealous this whole fucking time to get you to do something about it.”

What?”

“It was stupid,” Tanger continues, “you’re both so stupid but hey, I’m glad it worked. Now can you please give me your credit card so we can leave.”

“Sid?”

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Sid says as he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and tosses it to Tanger. “It’s been years and nothing from you. I had to make sure.”

“Nothing from me? Nothing from you. You never talk about me.”

“Holy shit,” Tanger says as he smiles at the waitress when she takes the check. “He goes on and on about you. He literally never shuts up. Do you even watch his interviews?”

“I never….” Geno points his finger at him. “You never.”

“I did,” Sid says.

“He did,” Tanger confirms and everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

“I didn’t even go here and I knew,” Reaves says.

“Now why do you guys head back to the hotel ahead of us so we don’t have to watch you guys eye fuck each other in the elevator up to your rooms. Spare us the embarrassment.”

“We don’t eye fuck,” Geno says to Tanger but Sid is already out of his chair and pulling his coat off the back of it.

“Let’s go, G,” he says then points his finger at Tanger. “Give me my card back tomorrow. I won’t answer the door tonight so don’t even think about knocking. And don’t use it on anything other than this dinner. I mean it.”

“No promises,” Tanger sing songs and Sid flips him off before he reaches behind him and sticks his hand out for Geno to take.

Geno eagerly laces their fingers together and lets Sid pulls him toward the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
